


MCYT Smutshots (requests are CLOSED)

by yourbathroomwindow



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Choking, Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Masquerade, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, President Jschlatt, Smut, degrading, glatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbathroomwindow/pseuds/yourbathroomwindow
Summary: Oneshot book Numero Dos, the unholy smutbook.Suggestions/Requests are open along with constructive criticism.First chapter is the book/request format thing.Don't share to CC's!! Honestly, why would you do that.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 41
Kudos: 189





	1. Requests if Any

Boundaries:

Things I won't do:  
\- Incest  
\- Underaged characters (17 or under)  
\- Any unordinary kinks (Bodily fluids except for cum, murder/death kink, falling down the stairs, etc.)  
\- Rape/Non-Con

That's about it. Please do not share with CC's, honestly, this is just for the people who searched for it.

What to include in the request:  
\- Ship(s) (of course)  
\- Simple plot or detailed plot, at least add a motive though (how did the situation happen basically)  
\- Kinks to be included  
  
(Edit: The amount of people with tail/ear sensitive kinks are concerning like what)


	2. Schlattbur - Masquerade Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW// Alcohol usage, Bathroom sex, Bottom Wilbur & Top Schlatt, Degrading (and praise?), Anal.
> 
> Wow, I wrote this like a month ago. Enjoy this smut I guess.

"Tommy, no." Wilbur looked Tommy in the eyes as he put on his blazer, getting himself ready for the Masquerade party that he wasn't actually invited too.

"Please Wilbur! I'll be the best spy, I can listen to all the juicy secrets n' shit. C'mon Wilbur please-" 

"I'm sorry Tommy, but the answer is no. If anything happens, I don't want your loud ass making it 5x worse." Wilbur spat, fed up with his begging. Tommy looked down in disappointment, wishing he could help Wilbur somehow. A tinge of guilt grabbed onto Wilbur, instantly regretting his harsh response.

"Forgive me, Tommy. I didn't mean to sound rude." Wilbur fixed the mask on his face, gold and black laced metal fitted perfectly around his eyes as wings on each side gave it more of an elegant look. He adjusted his gold tie once more in the poorly hung up mirror, glancing at Tommy afterwards. He walked over to the blonde and crouched down to his level.

"I'm just worried, okay? I don't want you to get into trouble." 

"Okay. . ." Tommy rolled his eyes, probably thinking 'I don't get into trouble stupid.' Wilbur smiled, knowing he won the argument this time.

"If it makes you feel any better," Wilbur paused, getting up to fix his suit. "I can try to bring home some treats."

Tommy's face lit up, nodding his head eagerly. Wilbur smiled as well, glad he could cheer him up again. He patted Tommy's head as he walked out the door, looking back once more.

"I won't be long. If I catch you following me I'm going to beat you." Tommy simply waved goodbye, ignoring Wilbur's empty threat. Wilbur got onto his horse and rode off to Manburg while trying to shake the nervous feeling building up inside.

-

"Greetings Everyone!" Schlatt's voice echoed through the ballroom as he entered the door, was he late or was this just an early announcement? And where did he afford to build a real ballroom- "I would simply like to thank everyone for coming here for celebration of a One Year Anniversary of Manburg. It is an honor to be President of this lovely nation-" 

Schlatt kept spewing out white lies, anyone could see that if they knew him. Still, everyone cheered after his small speech as Wilbur made it through the crowd. Quackity also said a few words, before the party fully began. Chatter overflowed the room, there were too many people to Wilbur's liking if he were honest.

Wilbur decided to head to the snack bar, grabbing a bag of treats for Tommy as promised. Looking around, he found Schlatt on the other side of the table, talking to what looked liked Tubbo. He looked stiff, uncomfortable even. Wilbur wanted to do something, get him out of there as soon as possible. Wilbur got closer to them, to get an idea on what they were talking about.

"If Wilbur or Tommy were to come here, you would tell me, right buddy?" Schlatt put his elbow on Tubbo's shoulder, a bottle of whiskey in his other hand. It was clear he was drunk to a degree, Wilbur was amazed he wasn't slurring his words already. 

"O-Of course, sir." Tubbo shifted his feet, trying to get away from the situation. Schlatt said otherwise though, taking his arm and putting over Tubbo's other shoulder, pulling him closer. 

"Of course you would! You're one of my best men, Tubbo. I trust you'll do good by me." Tubbo smiled nervously, a bead of sweat coming down his for head. "You seem stiff Tubbo, anything bothering you?"

"Ah, nothing sir. Just- not very fond of crowds." 'Poor Tubbo' Wilbur thought. He grabbed the nearest (clean) napkin and pen and started writing.

'Meet me in the restroom' 

Wilbur put it into his hand and walked towards Tubbo, making sure to place it into his pocket or hand when bumping into him. 

"Hey-" 

"My apologies." Wilbur tried to deepen his voice somehow, making it less obvious it was him. Schlatt did a little 'tsk' in annoyance.

"Watch where you're going, pal." Wilbur nodded slightly, trying not to make eye contact. After walking a few feet away, he looked back at the two, waiting for Tubbo to get the message. After a moment, Tubbo carefully took Schlatt's arm off his shoulders and walked into the crowd of people. Wilbur followed him to the men's restroom door, waiting for him to walk in first. After Tubbo entered, He looked behind him as he opened the door cautiously and walked in. There, Turbo was leaning against the marble counter.

"Hey Tubbo." Wilbur greeted. Tubbo looked over his shoulder, eyes lighting up with joy. 

"Wilbur!" Tubbo instantly straightened his poster. "Thank you for getting me away from Schlatt, I think he was about to offer me his whiskey."

"No problem. Tommy also says hi and wants you to know that you suck." Tubbo chuckled softly, it had been a while since he'd seen Tommy. He's lucky to see him at least once every other month. Typical of him to bring humor to the table, even of it wasn't him directly.

"Well, tell him I miss him and that I'll be seeing him soon." Wilbur nodded, commenting how he was also bringing him cookies from the snack bar. Tubbo suggested the macaroons though, saying how Tommy usually eats them like no tomorrow. They talked a little but more on personal life, enjoying their company for a small moment.

"Anything important lately?" Wilbur spoke, not wanting to waste more time. Turbo nodded.

"Yeah, Schlatt's drinking problem hasn't change," Tubbo joked, giving a little giggle. Wilbur wasn't really surprised about that. "Schlatt also plans to get an army, a small military to guard the borders to keep you guys out. Or, so I've been told. Quackity plans on opening a voting ballet to see how the public responds. Even if it doesn't win the popular vote, Schlatt would probably make it anyway." Wilbur nodded, that will definitely not benefit him in the slightest. 

"This will probably mean you'll need fake passes to enter and/or leave. Which, now that I think about it, he'll just put wanted signs up of you and Tommy." Wilbur hummed, disappointed but not surprised.

"Is it possible to create an underground tunnel? Leading from your house to somewhere near ours?" Wilbur asked.

"That could be possible, I'll have to see what Schlatt plans on doing. He might even give me a personal guard to make sure I won't talk to you guys. I think he's onto us." Tubbo started to fidget with his sleeve, he prayed they didn't get caught. Schlatt would probably disown him, and then throw him with Wilbur and Tommy. Which, honestly, didn't sound that bad. But then what would they do? Tubbo's mind started to spin in circles, worrying the worst.

"Tubbo, it'll be okay." Wilbur put a hand on the brunet for comfort. "If anything happens Schlatt will just kick you or us out, he'll probably be too drunk to realize what to do anyway."

"Yeah," Tubbo chuckled, I guess they could only hope though.

"Thank you, Tubbo. I'm sorry you have to live like this. Schlatt isn't an easy person to deal with."

"Ya' think?" Wilbur let out a snicker.

"Let's go back, you should go find Fundy or Quackity. I'm sure they'd love to be around you." Tubbo smiled in agreement, feeling more confident in himself. "I'll let you go first, coming out together will look suspicious, I'm too cute to be unnoticeable." He joked.

Tubbo smiled and opened the door, leaving Wilbur in the empty bathroom. He washed his hands to pass some time, also trying not to look suspicious when another person came in. After drying his hands and checking his watch, he finally opened the door to leave. It wasn't 3 steps outside someone grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wilbur's breathe ran cold. The horned man looked at him at the side, his red and black mask hiding his whole expression. But those eyes, holy shit they scared him. And also. . . aroused him? Wilbur tried to hold back an uncomfortable expression, purely disappointed in himself for feeling that. 

"Schlatt I-" 

"You thought you could walk into this 'party' all dressed up with a mask and not have me notice? You have something else coming, pretty boy." Despite being three inches shorter than Schlatt, he mentally felt smaller. His horns also made him bigger and more threatening. Schlatt dragged him back into the bathroom, not really caring if there was someone else in there. They got into the big handicapped stall, pinning Wilbur into the corner. 

"What is the plan here Wilbur? I could call security and arrest your ass right now. Throw you into a lake to drown in or shoot your head on stage. Have everyone watch how pathetic you are to show up." Schlatt was now uncomfortably close to Wilbur, he was practically breathing on his neck. Not to mention Schlatt was still holding onto Wilbur's arm, so he couldn't even move of he wanted too. And he really did want too, this was not the time to let an attractive man corner you into a wall and threaten you. Wilbur then mentally kicked himself. 'HE'S NOT ATTRACTIVE, WILBUR. HE'S JUST EXTREMELY HOT-"

"Nothing to say, pretty boy?" Wilbur blushed at the nickname, lightly tinted cheeks making themselves clear under his gold mask. He glared at Schlatt, trying to look tough. 

"Fuck you, Schlatt. You have no power over me and you know it." He spat, instantly regretting it. He knew he shouldn't have said that, but he needed something to say. 'I'm sorry' wouldn't cut it. Schlatt just chuckled, yet it didn't sound very genuine. 

"I have no power over you?" He asked, but it wasn't a question. Wilbur only stayed silent. Schlatt smiled in response, his other hand creepy up Wilbur's side. 

"Answer me." Schlatt's hand grabbed Wilbur's throat, making his head jerk up. A breathy moan accidentally escaped Wilbur, to which he instantly closed his mouth. Schlatt looked confused for a moment, squeezing gently just to see if he would get the same reaction. Wilbur whined again and bit his lip. The pink on his cheeks got more brighter and prominent as he gazed to the side. 

"Holy shit, ya' like that?" Schlatt chuckled, making Wilbur glare at him. 

"No, you sick fuck-" Schlatt pressed a knee in between Wilbur's legs, making him shut up instantaneously. 

"Now now, That's no way to talk to a President, pretty boy." 'Fuck. . .' Wilbur thought, looking away from Schlatt. 'I cannot let myself go like this.'  
Schlatt pressed closer against Wilbur's dick, which was already more than half hard. Wilbur let out another moan, still biting his lip to poorly muffle it. He wanted to give in, but his pride wasn't going down that easily. 

"Stubborn, aren't you?" Schlatt tsked, trying to act as of he were disappointed. He removed his left hand from Wilbur's neck, moving it towards his waist. Before Wilbur could do anything in response, Schlatt kissed him. At first Wilbur was hesitant, more so confused why the kiss was softer than he expected. Schlatt lightly licked Wilbur's bottom lip, the hand on his waist pulling him closer.  
'God damn it Schlatt. . . If I could choke you out right now I swear-'  
Wilbur opened his mouth slightly, letting Schlatt's tongue glide into his mouth. He could taste a tinge of liquor from earlier, along with tobacco from cigarettes. He could also taste something sweet, like something he ate from the snack bar. Whatever it was, Wilbur couldn't really care. He was now full on into the kiss and so was Schlatt.

Schlatt used his hand to guide Wilbur's hips on his leg, rocking them back and forth ever so slowly. He used his other hand to loosen Wilbur's tie. The kiss was broken after a minute or so, making Wilbur whine ever so slightly. As Schlatt trailed kissed down to his neck, Wilbur moaned as he grinded on Schlatt's leg.

"Fuck- Schlatt," He groaned, trying to go faster. Schlatt's hand held him in place though, making him displeased. Wilbur tried to complain, but moan was quickly ripped from his lungs as Schlatt bit down on a sensitive spot on his neck.

"AaH~ shit. I'm so close-" Schlatt stopped Wilbur's hips from moving, making him whimper. "Schlatt please-"

"You're not coming until I come, got it bitch?" Wilbur nodded. "Good, now get on your knees."

Wilbur got on his knees as told, looking up before undoing Schlatt's belt. As he pulled down Schlatt's boxer's he moved his head just in time before it hit him in the face. Looking up at Schlatt once again, he slowly took his cock in one hand, licking the head with his mouth. Schlatt hummed in response, giving Wilbur more confidence. He then took in Schlatt's whole head, sucking and licking as best as he could. Wilbur tried to take more in, but his gag reflex could only let him take half. So he used his hand to get what he couldn't with his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. 

"Fuck. . . such a good cock sucker for me. It would be a shame if, y'know. . ." Schlatt paused, his hand slowly wrapping around Wilbur's dark curls. "I ruined that pretty throat of yours." 

Schlatt pushed Wilbur's head further down his cock, making him gag. 

"Two taps if you're about to die." Schlatt said quickly, before slowly throat fucking Wilbur. It wasn't a minute until Schlatt picked up his pace, slamming Wilbur's head down on his dick. Drool started to drip down his chin, gagging or moaning every other thrust. He looked like an absolute slut right now.

"Look at you, choking on my cock when people could walk in any second. You wanted to be my bitch all along, didn't you?" Wilbur mentally nodded, sadly. And Schlatt could probably see it in his eyes.

"My pretty boy, and you like it when I call you names, don't you whore?" Wilbur moaned again, Schlatt only seeing that as an agreement. Schlatt let out more groans of pleasure, looking down to check on Wilbur. The guy had started to form tears from choking too hard. He looked so pretty to Schlatt.

"Fuck~ I'm going to come down You're throat and you're going to swallow it, alright?" After a few fasts thrusts, he released in Wilbur's mouth as promised. While making eye contact, Wilbur swallowed as much as he could. Schlatt smiled at him as he pulled out.  
"Good boy." 

Schlatt picked Wilbur up off the floor, kissing him roughly against the wall. Wilbur started to grind against his thigh, whimpering into the kiss. Schlatt pulled away for air after a minute, looking at this mess he made. 

"You wanna come Wilbur?"

"Yes plea- ah~ please." Schlatt smiled at the desperation in his voice. He stopped Wilbur's grinding and took off his belt. Pulling his slacks and boxers down, he stroked Wilbur's achingly hard cock, precum already dripping from the tip. He bucked his hips, whining at the sensation. Schlatt loved seeing every seam in Wilbur fall apart as he stroked his cock. The sweat coming down his forehead, making some of his curly brown hair stick. His head pulled back in pleasure as he moaned against the concrete wall, forgetting that there are people right outside an open door less than a few feet from him. How he was also gripping onto Schlatt's suit like his life depended on him. Schlatt decided to pick up the pace faster and faster, watching Wilber wither before him. Moans falling out of his mouth like water.

"aaHah~ so clOse-" He could hardly even carry a sentence, it was like music to Schlatt's ears. Schlatt started to mark Wilbur's neck again, making sure he knew this happened in the morning.

"Come for me, pretty boy." 

Wilbur couldn't helped but release onto their suits, a strained moan coming from his already hoarse throat. His grip on Schlatt's shoulder's loosened, his body almost falling limp as he heaved. 

"You okay?" Schlatt asked, Wilbur looked like he was about to pass out. Wilbur nodded, muttering a 'I'm good'. Schlatt chuckled, helping Wilbur fix himself as he got wet napkins for the suits. It was silent for a moment, leaving the two men to think for a second.

". . . Fuck." 

"Hm?" Schlatt threw the last napkin away, walking back into the handicapped stall. 

"Tommy is probably going to wonder why I took so long." Wilbur rubbed his face, trying to rub the sleepiness off him. "I don't even think I'll be able to make it back to my hut." He chuckled.

"You could just stay the night, I have an extra bedroom or mine will do just fine." Schlatt shrugged, secretly hoping Wilbur would choose to stay.

"I couldn't leave Tommy all by himself, he'll get too worried and not sleep 'til sunrise." Schlatt hummed, leaning against the wall next to Wilbur. 

"I'll help you out the door then. But I'll have you know this won't be a one time thing." Wilbur blushed, adjusting his masquerade mask to hide his tinted cheeks.

"Agreed." He muttered. Schlatt slung Wilbur's arm over his shoulder and helped him out the door. The masquerade party continued, no one suspicious of a thing. He helped Wilbur onto his horse and said his goodbye, watching him trot off into the forest. 

'My pretty boy.'


End file.
